The present invention relates to a sewing machine and, more particularly, relates to a device for guiding an upper thread.
In a thread guide path from a thread source to a needle eye of a lock stitching sewing machine, there are arranged a thread tension adjuster, a thread catching spring, a thread take-up lever and a plurality of thread guides. When a new upper thread is set or the upper thread is changed, these members must guide the upper thread. The thread guiding operation is not easy, particularly for beginners. If the upper thread is not properly guided, there exists a possibility that desired stitches are not formed.